


Nice to Meet You, I'm Schizophrenic

by Spooderman213



Series: The Musically Fostered Verse [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Foster kids, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Josh Dun Has An Anxiety Disorder, M/M, OCD, Parent Pete, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random Updates, Schizophrenia, all the parents suck except for pat and pete, anger issues bren, bad jenna, big brother josh, im not even sure, middle child brendon, parent patrick, so does josh's and brendon's, sorry jenna :(, tyler's dad sucks, youngster tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooderman213/pseuds/Spooderman213
Summary: The trio of best friends thought of this as another home - one where they would have to work, but then Josh would have an attack or Tyler would see something or Brendon would lash out and then they'd be off to the next. But then Pete and Patrick meet them, and all they ever knew changes.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Musically Fostered Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Hey There, Foster Care

**Author's Note:**

> I was just lying around feeling sorry for my ass and then I thought, "What if I made an adoption fic with a bunch of music artists?!" and here we are. This isn't my first fic, it's just my first on this account. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Tyler: 13  
> Brendon: 15  
> Josh: 17

Another home. That's all Brendon saw this as. His friends - though they might as well be brothers - sat on either side, because 'middle kid gets the middle seat' as the social worker, Jenna, would put it. Josh offered a reassuring smile when he saw Brendon's wandering eyes that showed no excitement or happiness at the sudden change. All of them had issues with change, but Tyler topped them all.

Tyler was schizophrenic and obsessive-compulsive, which meant he took a truckload of pills each morning and could never make it through a school day. His mother was a perfectionist which caused obsessive-compulsive behavior, and his father had only one love, which was alcohol. That was a nasty mixture of anger and drunkenness when his mother died. Tyler was only five and was taken into foster care when he was seven after a breakdown of sorts at his elementary school, causing the injury of two kids. 

"Ty?" Brendon whispered, pushing his brother playfully. Tyler looked at him, his big, brown eyes wide and alert. "We're gonna be fine. We won't let them hurt you." The older boy reassured. He did that every time, reassuring Tyler. While Tyler showed no sign of thanks, Brendon knew it helped him feel safer.

"We're here. Get out." Jenna asked, no, commanded. They were at a two-story family home, one you might see in a magazine. It seemed so... normal. The front door opened, and a man with short blonde hair under a fedora stepped out, grinning broadly. Tyler moved behind Brendon instinctively, gazing at the ground.

"You boys must be Josh," the man said, gesturing to the oldest, "Brendon," gesturing to the middle kid, "and... Tyler? Is that right?" He asked the shy boy, who simply shifted closer to Brendon. The latter answered for his siblings, "Yes. You are?"

"Patrick Stump. You can call me Pat, Patrick, whatever you please!" Another smile. Soon a dark-haired man stepped out of the house and into view. "Pat? Are these the boys?" The man asked. He wore all black, and his arms were covered in tattoos. Tyler liked him already.

"Yep! Oh, boys, this is my husband Pete Wentz. You can call him Pete." Patrick introduced him. Pete smiled and reached out a hand to shake Josh's and Brendon's, though when he got to Tyler, the boy shied away. 

"Don't touch Tyler!" Brendon quickly said, pushing the smaller boy further behind him. Pete put his hands up in surrender saying, "Sorry, I'll try and remember he doesn't like being touched." 

That was weird.

"Do you boys want to come inside?" Patrick asked, flashing his signature grin at each of them.

Joshua gestured at each of them, waving them in front. Brendon went first and Tyler followed him, making Josh last. Once they were all inside, Pete and Patrick quickly glanced at each other. "We understand you each have your own set of differences, so we styled your rooms based on the forms you filled out at the center. The doors don't have locks, but if it's closed we'll always knock first. We do ask that you answer and that if we don't hear a reply after the third knock we're going to come in. Is that okay?" Patrick explained, clapping at the end and smiling nervously. 

Joshua ended up answering with a nod and a quiet. "Yep." Patrick clapped his hands again and gestured at Josh and Brendon. "You two boys, come with me. Tyler, Pete will show you your room." 

Pete led Tyler down a hallway with three doors and pushed the only cracked one open. Inside was a room with light grey walls and fluffy tan carpeting. There was a piano sitting by a set of three windows and a bed with dark grey sheets folded neatly on top. A dresser made seemingly of oak was leaned up by a closet, and a desk made of the same material was close to the door. A journal sat on top with 'Tyler' embroidered in the cover. 

"Look okay so far?" Pete asked, glancing at the short boy. 

"It's perfect."

* * *

"This will be yours, Josh, and this is Brendon's. They're about the same as Tyler's, but we allowed you a few more things." Patrick told the boys as they explored their rooms. Joshua's was a casual red with matching sheets and a drum kit, while Brendon's had a microphone and music mixing station with a pale blue theme. There was also a weighted keyboard in the corner.

"How do you like it?" Patrick asked after a few moments of exploring. 

"It's awesome!" Both boys said in synch. Patrick giggled, which caused the boys to laugh, which erupted in more giggling. Pete rounded the corner and sent a questioning look at Pete, but waited for their laughter to die down before asking, "What's got you three all happy?" Patrick glanced at the boys with a large grin before they all said, "Nothing!" 

After another round of laughter from the four, Brendon asked Pete about Tyler. "You know about his issues?" Pete nodded. "The schizophrenia and OCD. And they aren't issues, they're differences," Pete added. Brendon shrugged indifferently. "I think you guys are the best foster family we've ever had," Brendon said accidentally. Joshua looked at him with a surprised expression, but deep down he agreed. "Awh," Pete said. "Thanks."

* * *

"Boys! Dinner!" Patrick called up the stairs. Pete collected Tyler, who was just laying on his made bed and staring at the ceiling. They all sat down at a wooden table and Brendon and Josh spoke in between bites of noodles about random topics. Tyler picked at his food, sometimes picking up a bite and opening his mouth but never managing to eat it.

"Tyler? Do you not like the food?" Patrick asked with a concerned smile (he just smiles a lot okay fight me). There was a moment of silence before the boy replied.

"It's fine."

"Intrusive thoughts, Ty?" Josh asked, rubbing the boy's shoulder. The youngest gave a slight nod. Joshua turned towards Pete and quickly asked, "Do you have the stuff for a peanut butter and jam sandwich?" 

Pete nodded and got up to make it whilst Patrick tried to initiate a conversation with Tyler. Soon the plate of spaghetti was replaced with an immaculate PB and J. Tyler took a slow bite and chewed swallowing. Soon a third of the sandwich was done and he pushed it away.

"That's good, Ty," Pete said, sitting back down. "Now boys, we'd like to talk to you about schooling." He paused, looking at each of them individually. "We're going to enroll you all for the next quarter, which is coming up in a week. Tyler, you're going to be in a classroom with fewer kids on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but you'll stay home for the rest of the week. We want to work up to adding Fridays in, but that's later. Brendon, you'll be in tenth grade at Redwood Highschool, and Josh you'll be in eleventh at the same. Tyler will be at the middle school across the street, Redwood MS. Does that sound okay so far?"

Brendon and Joshua nodded and Tyler gave his tiny flick of the chin. "There's a tour in two days, on Friday. We have appointments with the middle school at noon and the high school an hour after that. Brendon and Joshua, you'll also have a shadow day on the following Wednesday. Tyler, Pete will join you for your tour, and I'll join you two giants." Patrick said somewhat playfully. 

"Tyler, you can skip showers if you'd like, but Bren and Josh'll have to," Pete instructed as he cleared the table. Tyler went back to his room abruptly and shut the door, but the noise of a shower running could be heard faintly. "I call dibs on going first!" Brendon called as he raced up the stairs. Joshua groaned audibly and flew up after him. 

"That was a good first day," Pete said to his husband, wrapping his tattooed arms around his waist. Patrick 'mhm'ed in agreement. Pete pecked his cheek before letting go and walking down the hall with Tyler's room but instead turned to the door opposite, which was the master. Patrick soon followed and Pete, fifteen minutes later, was freshly showered and left to say goodnight to the boys. 

Pete padded up the stairs and threw a pillow at a half-asleep Brendon, being greeted by a groan. "Good night, Bren," he said, turning off the light. "Night Josh!" He then called through the closed bathroom door. The last person was Tyler.

He knocked softly on Tyler's door and called his name, to which he was greeted by a head peeking out. "Just wanted to say goodnight. Sleep well, Tyler." Pete smiled at the fragile boy and received a wisp of a smile back.

That alone was enough to make his night.


	2. School Pays for Cruel Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School isn’t what they thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This is all on mobile and it’s really late so apologies for any formatting or other issues. Thanks for reading! Also, I’m so so sorry for the late chapter. I planned on finishing it but then a ton of exams sprang up on me. It’s the weekend though, so I’ll be able to update often.

“Boys!” Patrick called up the stairs. Pete, in a much less boisterous manner, knocked on Tyler’s door.   
  


“Ty, it’s time to get up for the tour,” Pete called in a quiet voice. Hearing no reply, he knocked again, this time louder. “Tyler?” He called. No answer. “Ty-“

”Don’t disturb him!” Brendon hissed. His fists were clenched at his sides as he pushed past Pete, blocking the door. “He never sleeps. This is a good thing, trust me.” Pete sighed and shook his head, waving the fifteen-year-old into the kitchen where the smell of waffles and bacon filled the air.

“I’ll make Tyler’s usual,” Patrick offered. Pete nodded and smiled, taking over the waffles. Patrick quickly made oatmeal with exactly twelve blueberries and six raspberries mixed in. He knew Tyler would count, and though his new therapist suggested getting rid of his smaller habits, this was going to be a hard day.

A sleepy Tyler wandered into the kitchen in grey sweatpants and a black shirt, wrapped in his warm blanket. The boy yawned before sitting down.

”Tired?” Pete asked from his position in front of the waffle maker. Tyler nodded and started tracing the cracks in the wooden table. “You can sleep in the car. It’s about a twenty-minute drive,” Patrick offered as he placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of him. As predicted, Tyler used the spoon to count the number of blueberries and raspberries before eating it in small bites.

”Tyler, are you feeling okay? We can move the tour back if you’re feeling wobbly,” Pete supported as he placed the main breakfast dishes on the table. ‘Wobbly’ has been how Tyler describes his feelings when his OCD was giving him a hard day, or his schizophrenia was.   
  


“‘m okay,” Tyler whispered in response. About half the bowl of oatmeal was gone, which meant it was a good day. Josh and Brendon chatted excitedly about their thoughts on school, sending occasional glances towards their brother.

Soon breakfast was finished and the boys went their separate ways to get ready. Pete and Patrick quickly cleaned up the kitchen and got ready themselves, heading back to the kitchen fifteen minutes later to the sound of Brendon’s humming.   
  


The middle child wore a casual white button-up under a semi-formal black jacket. That was paired with blue jeans and a pair of Converse high-tops, which Brendon ‘needed’.   
  


Next out was Tyler, who wore a black short-sleeved button-up under an army green jacket with black jeans and shoes. A red rubber band was on his wrist, which he snapped every few minutes.   
  


Joshua came down soon thereafter, wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black Vans high tops. His brown hair was wild and Pete cracked a smile at the differences between the three of his kids.

_His kids._

* * *

”Ready to go in, Tyler?” Pete asked the boy sitting on the passenger’s side. Tyler took a shaky breath and nodded, lifting a hand to open the door but finding himself conflicted with his obsessive thoughts. Pete gave a reassuring smile and opened the door for him, leading the thirteen-year-old towards the administration building.

”Hi, I’m Mr. Wentz here for the eighth-grade tour?” Pete told the receptionist. The girl nodded and dialed a number, having a brief conversation on it.

”The principal will be right with you,” she said in a kind and warm voice. Pete nodded his thanks and sat down in a chair, Tyler the following suit. Soon a middle-aged man wearing a suit entered, grinning broadly.

”You must be Mr. Wentz! My name is Kyle Machinhoover, but you can just call me Kyle. You’re Tyler, right?” The boisterous man held out a hand to shake and Tyler flinched away, stepping back.

”Oh uh, Tyler doesn’t do handshakes, Kyle.” Pete explained, chuckling slightly. The principal nodded, though a hint of confusion flashed in his eye. 

“The class you’re going to be in, Tyler, is with kids like you with schizophrenia and disabilities. The curriculum is slower paced to allow more comprehension, and our aides are trained in helping you be your best. If you ever have any problems, any of the three will be happy to help you. Any questions so far?” Kyle explained as they walked down a few hallways.   
  


“How big are the class sizes?” Pete inquired, peeking through the windows at the classes of the sixth, seventh and eighth-graders.   
  


“Well,” Kyle answered, “There are about 7 other kids in that class. They have similar issues, and their teacher, Mr. Cunningham, is one of my close friends and colleagues. He’s been working here for fifteen years with special education students, and we’ve heard nothing but good about him. Would you like to meet him?”

Pete nodded and looked questioningly at Tyler. The boy looked around nervously, but Pete didn’t hear any signs of a panic attack. The principal led them into a room with two people in it; a man, presumably Mr. Cunningham, and a woman who looked about twenty.

”Donny! I have a new student here for you!” Kyle said to the man. He looked to be in his early thirties with a birthmark close to his eye and dirty blonde cropped hair.   
  


“Tyler and Pete, I presume?” Mr. Cunningham said, shaking Pete’s hand. He didn’t try to shake Tyler’s, which Pete took a mental note of. “I’m not sure what you’ve learned at your other schools, but we’re in the astronomy unit. We’re focusing on constellations. You can sit in for the next lesson if you’d like, and if it’s okay with your father.”   
  


Pete smiles softly at the title but didn’t correct him. He hoped to be the boys’ father one day and decided he rather liked being called a father. “It’s fine with me, but only if you’d like to Ty.” The boy in question nodded hesitantly, but let the teacher lead him away. Kyle led Pete outside the classroom and gave him a reassuring smile. "You said you have two boys enrolling in our sister school, Redwood High?" Pete nodded as an answer. "Why don't you go and check on them? We'll be fine with Tyler here. We'll call you if there are any issues." 

Hesitantly, Pete left and walked across the street to the high school, but he couldn't shake the ball of tension in his gut.

* * *

"Okay students! What do we know about constellations?" Mr. Cunningham asked the class. A few hands shot up, and one girl with a bright smile and cheerful eyes was called on. "Angela! What can you tell us about constellations?" The girl stood up proudly and stared right at Tyler. "Constellations," she announced, "are collections of stars that are in the night sky. They make shapes and figures, some of which we have named. Some examples are Orion or Ursa Major. The constellations you can see are based on where you are on Earth and what time of year it is. For some constellations, their position in the sky can change in as little as an hour." 

Mr. Cunningham smiled and clapped politely. "Well done, Angela. Please choose who goes next." The girl, Angela, immediately stood and turned towards Tyler. "Him. I want him to go next." Mr. Cunningham shrugged and looked expectantly at Tyler. The rest of the class did as well, and Tyler stared anxiously at his fidgeting fingers. "Tyler?" Mr. Cunningham prompted, "What do you know about constellations?" 

Tyler remained as tight-lipped as ever, biting the soft inside of his cheek. There were a few coughs from around the room, and then Angela exploded. 'Why don't you answer, dummy? Don't you know how to speak? Or are you one of those weirdo deaf kids?" Her outburst only received quiet shushing from a few others, and Tyler stood up and walked towards the door quickly. His hand went for the handle, but he was at war with his thoughts. 

_Dirty dirty dirty,_ rushed through his mind, followed by a _get out get out get out!_

Tyler felt tears well up behind his eyes, and then the woman, who had been ever silent the entire time, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please return to your seat, Joseph," she said. He shook his head, his original anxiety turning into panic. "No, I have, I have to, go. I have, Pete he's- I want to leave!" He shouted the last part, turning back towards the door and forcing himself to grab the handle and push down. The door sprung open, and with it came a flurry of tears as the thirteen-year-old rushed down the unfamiliar hallways. The woman rushed after him, but he had long legs and was used to running. 

Eventually, he found a janitor's closet and hid inside. He proceeded to have a panic attack in the corner, muffling his sobs and cries with his arm. After a while, there was a soft knock at the door. "Tyler? It's Pete, come on, we're going home sweet boy." Tyler managed to choke out, "Pete?" in between hiccups for breath, and the older man opened the door. "Can I hug you, Tyler?" Without answering, the boy collapsed into his caretaker's arms, sobbing into his arms. 

"Please don't make me go back," Tyler pleaded. Turning to face the embarrassed staff that had gathered around the door and glaring at each one of them, Pete whispered, "I won't."

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the late chapter! As an apology, have two in one day. <3
> 
> Alsoooo, comments make me work faster :)


	3. School Pays for... Not So Cruel Days?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Brendon and Josh's day, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm an overachiever while simultaneously a failure, have another chapter. I'll have some fluff next because why not.
> 
> Also, off-topic, but I'm freaking out because it's the end of the semester and I have an A- in my science class which I have never gotten before. Only my exam can save me now.

Brendon had been excitedly anticipating the tour all week. He felt so comfortable with Patrick and Pete, but part of him knew he would just be sent away once they realized how much of a burden all of them were. Either way, he decided he should enjoy it while it lasts.

On the day of the tour, Brendon discussed his thoughts on school with Josh all morning. His brother seemed to share his excitement and Brendon was glad for that because then it didn't feel wrong to be happy. He knew most kids his age didn't wear semi-formal clothes on their first day (though it technically wasn't his first 'day'), he wanted to make an impression. He had always been one to care what others thought of him but didn't let the bad bother him. So on the drive to the school, Brendon hoped the other students would at least take notice of him; he had to pray for the wicked because those were his type of people. Those were people like Josh and Tyler who had so many issues that any medical professional would love to meet them just to see it for themselves.

"We're here, boys. And remember; play nice. We don't want the school thinking you're tiny psychopaths or anything." Sarcastic sighs and an 'oh darn' from Brendon came from the teenagers who had goofy grins plastered on their faces. Patrick shook his head and led the way into the office. There was a secretary at the front desk and Patrick gestured for the boys to sit as he got things settled.

"This place seems a little grim," Josh commented. Brendon nodded in agreement. The walls were a navy blue, as was most of the furniture and office equipment. The secretary had a bored tone of voice as she spoke with Patrick, and Brendon could see lines of tension in his forehead. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I wonder how Ty's doing, though," Brendon commented, and Josh had a similar question in his mind. After a few more minutes, Patrick came over and sat next to them. "The principal will be here soon. It does feel a little dark in here, though." 

* * *

The trio waited for about fifteen minutes before a disheveled man with blading grey hair came through the office door. He wore a light blue wrinkled dress shirt and black slacks with matching colored dress shoes. "You must be Patrick Stump, Brendon Urie, and Joshua Dun?" The man said, reading the names from a piece of paper. 

"Yes, sir." Josh and Brendon said simultaneously. Patrick sent a warning glance at them, which received sheepish grins. "Welcome to Redwood High School, where we paint the trees red with our enthusiasm. Please follow me to the tenth and eleventh-grade quad," the principal, who soon introduced himself as Leon Simmons. "This school is focused on science and technology, and so there are four chemistry labs and five computer labs. We have a joint lunch at twelve, and eight classes in a normal school day. Every third Thursday and Friday of the month are half days, where we get out at noon. There is no lunch period there, and Thursday is out A-Day and Friday our B. Your classes are set at usual times, just spread across two days. Making sense so far?" 

Josh nodded along with Patrick and Mr. Simmons continued. "You can sit in on our phys ed class. Tenth and Eleventh grade have joint classes, so both are in the gym. Would you like to join?" Brendon shrugged indifferently at his brother and foster father, the latter answering, "I think they'd like that." The oldest man then weaved the family through a series of hallways, finally approaching a door with 'Gymnasium' engraved on the glass.

Brendon and Josh pushed open the doors to where a few kids glanced at them, and the coach took a double-take before walking over to them. "Leo! Who do we have here?" The coach asked. "This is Joshua Dun and Brendon Urie, enrolling in tenth and eleventh next week. Is it alright if they sit in, Simon?" Simmons asked. Simon nodded with a grin and led the youngest two over to the sidelines. 

"Class! Listen up! We're getting two new students next week, and they've decided to sit in on our class. Introduce yourselves, boys," the coach prompted. Brendon started with a smirk. "My name's Brendon Urie, I'm fifteen and enrolling in tenth grade. This is my brother, Josh, who's enrolling in eleventh. Treat him well, 'cause he can't hurt a friggin' fly." Josh punched his brother for the ending comment but introduced himself in more detail. 

"As my idiot brother said, I'm Joshua Dun, but I go by Josh. I play drums, and I have two younger brothers, one being this moron and the other being Tyler Joseph at the sister school. And," he added, "I'm not the one who can't hurt a fly. This guy isn't strong enough to lift a feather, let alone smack a bug." A few snickers rang out from the group of students. 

"Okay, boys and girls! Treat 'em well! Now go away, you little buggers. Hit eachother with some balls." The coach said, waving them off and going to talk to Patrick and Leon. Meanwhile, a boy with red-brown hair approached Josh and Brendon. A smaller boy with dark brown hair followed. 

"I'm Andy, and this is Joe. Joe's in Bren's grade, and I'm in yours, Dun. It okay if I call you Bren?" Andy asked the taller boy, who nodded. "Joe here's a select mute, meaning-" Andy was interrupted by Josh, "meaning he doesn't talk around people unless he's comfortable. My little brother, Tyler, was like that when he was ten. Still is, sometimes." Andy's facial expression brightened at the fact that someone understood. 

"Your little brother, how old is he?" The latter inquired. Josh answered calmly, "Ty's thirteen, but he's smarter than that. They're putting him in a Special Ed class. He has some uh, mental issues going on, probably like Joe. What about you two, are you brothers or what?" 

Andy nodded. "We were foster kids, adopted a few years ago by Jon Walker and his wife, Cassie. You?" Brendon answered this time. "Still in the system. We just got passed to Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz about a week ago, after Joshie had a little panic attack at school. They're really nice and accommodating for Tyler. Us too." Andy nodded and grinned. 

"Walker! Less talking more throwing!" Simon called over to the group. Andy grabbed a blue foam ball and chucked it at a kid on the other side, hitting him in the face. Joe chuckled and glanced at his brother. "Anyways, what's up with your little trio? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Well, Ty was abused when he was younger, up till he was seven. His mom was an extensive perfectionist which caused OCD. His father, after his mother died, went off the rails completely and caused pretty severe PTSD and made his schizophrenia worse. Brendon was a fighter, and that makes him like a bomb ready to go off. If you're his friend though, he won't hurt you. He only hurts people when they really piss him off. And I'm just kinda shy, I suppose. Have a bit of an anxiety problem that pops up here and there, but Brendon makes it better. What about you two?" Josh concluded with a question.

"Joe is exactly like your brother, abused when he was younger, OCD, PTSD, the only difference is he has schizoaffective disorder, which is kinda like bipolar mixed with schizophrenia. I got some anger issues, like you, Brendon, and I used to have anxiety attacks. I haven't had one in about a year though." Andy replied, patting his brother on the back.

"Josh, Brendon! Pete's here!" Patrick called over to them. Andy mocked a salute and said, "When you officially start, come find us. We have some other friends you should meet." Brendon nodded his goodbyes and walked over to the three men, two of whom had big grins. 

"Not even a full hour here and you've already made friends," Patrick joked as the principal led them back out to the office. "What do you guys think?"

Josh and Brendon both smiled. "I can't wait to start," Brendon said. Josh 'mhm'ed in agreement. "Mr. Simmons, can Joe and Andy be our shadows on our shadow day?" Joshua asked the eldest man. The latter smiled and replied, "I don't see why not." 

Pete's phone started to ring, and when he looked at the number his facial expression darkened. "Pete? What's wrong?" Brendon asked nervously. The former held up a finger to silence the fifteen-year-old before answering. "Pete Wentz, has something happened to Tyler?" He paused before running a hand through his hair fretfully. "We'll be right there," he said after the other line finished speaking. A faint 'beep' came from the phone as he ended the call.

"There was an, uh, an incident of sorts with Tyler. He's locked himself in a janitor's closet, he got a little freaked about the class. The staff is scared to open it. The principal said he was violent, said he pushed a teacher, but I'm fairly sure that's not what happened. Brendon, you ride with me, Josh and Patrick, take your car." Pete explained before ushering the others outside. Brendon balled his fists up and grit his teeth, wondering what the staff had done to provoke his little brother. Josh placed a hand on the middle child's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

As the four split up in the different cars, Brendon found himself once again filled with rage. "I'm going to hurt whoever made him feel that way," he spat out as the drove. Pete glanced at him before saying, "Brendon, I know you're angry. I am too. But that's not going to help Tyler feel calmer, is it? He has to see you're calm, that there's nothing to worry about. So count to five and take a deep breath as I park."

Once the car was in park (it was a horrible parking job), both of them got out and practically ran through the doors. Brendon pushed through the door and followed the crowd of people to a storage closet, Pete right behind him. The latter held out a hand to stop the eager boy before rapping gently on the heavy wooden door. 

"Tyler?" He called. "It's Pete, come on, we're going home my sweet boy." A small voice hiccupped, "Pete?" from behind the door, and the older man quickly opened it. "Can I hug you, Tyler?" He asked, but the only response he got was small arms being wrapped around his waist.

"Don't make me go back there, Pete, please," the boy pleaded. "I won't," Pete whispered into the boy's hair.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter three. I keep thinking, "Only 43 hits? I got so many more on my first fic!" And then I realize my first fic was one with about thirty other posts. But the next chapter, as promised, will be a fluffy one, because I really need to relax. As always, hope you enjoyed my crappy little fic, and keep in mind that comments and kudos are like caffeine to me.


	4. Shadow Days and Maybe Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says. Brendon and josh have their shadow day, and Tyler has a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last update before 2020, just to let you know. After the New Year, though, I will be updating every Friday unless I say otherwise. Trying to make some order so my autistic mind doesn't go nuts.

Patrick woke the two oldest boys up at six in the morning. Josh begrudging got up, though it took a threat of cold water being splashed on him to get Brendon up. Both were dressed and downstairs eating breakfast next to Tyler, who hadn't even slept. 

Brendon and Joshua were talking to Pete with excitement as Patrick made their lunches. Tyler whispered something barely audible, causing the silence of the others.

“I want t-to meet Andy and Joe,” he repeated a little louder, tired eyes flicking up for a split second to look at Pete. Joshua grinned crookedly and replied, “You will, Ty. I’ll get Andy’s number and we can facetime.”

Joshua watched as Tyler’s eyes widened in fear, only then realizing his mistake. “Oh Ty, you won’t have to touch the phone, I’ll hold it. I promise.” An ounce of calmness returned to his body and he stood up, starting the walk down the hall.

“Tyler!” Patrick called after him, louder than he meant to. A thump hit the wall and Pete rushed to the boy, cowering against the wall. He was mumbling what seemed to be gibberish and Pete pulled him into a hug.

“Shh, you’re okay, I promise. Patrick and I would never hurt you, you know that, right? And today, you can do whatever you want, okay? We can watch a movie, or go to the park, anything.” Pete soothed. 

The boy eventually raised his head and began to wiggle in Pete’s grasp which was the latter’s cue to release him. The younger stood silently, walking the short distance to his room. Pete still caught the quiet, “Thank you,” Tyler whispered.

* * *

After the morning incident, Joshua and Brendon were nervous about leaving their little brother behind. “Don’t worry,” Patrick comforted. “We’ll take good care of him. And you can introduce him to Andy after school, too.”

Tyler had decided to ride with them to school and Pete came along for moral support. Most of the ride was filled with silence until Brendon turned the radio on and a Taylor Swift song came on.

“Yes!” The middle child cheered. “Shut up, Brendon!” Groaned Joshua, switching off the radio. Tyler let the smallest of smiles touch his pale lips and Patrick pulled up to the school. Andy and Joe spotted them and walked over to meet them. 

Tyler stared at Andy with curiosity, the normal shy look in his eyes gone. Brendon, who had been sitting next to him, noticed and waved him out. “Instead of meeting them after school, you can meet ‘em now, Ty,” he reasoned.

Tyler stepped out, biting his lip all the while. Andy gave an enthusiastic smile and a boisterous, “Hi!” A small, barely audible greeting passed through the youngest boy’s lips.

Andy smiled and waved. Tyler smiled an actual genuine smile and not just the ghostly ones he usually gave to the boy and Pete’s heart swelled to see his youngest interacting with someone and smiling.

The bell rang and Tyler flinched, his curious look giving way to the shy one. Pete intercepted the boys. “Well, you four should get to class. Tyler and I will pick you up after. If it’s not us, Patrick will.”

Brendon and Josh said goodbye to Tyler before following Andy and Joe into school. It would be an interesting day.

* * *

“So, what do you want to do today, Ty?” Pete asked on the drive home. “Park,” the younger boy said. Patrick smiled in the mirror at Pete and watched as his husband nodded.

“Well then, let’s go to the park.” Patrick changed routes and soon they arrived at a local park where a few toddlers too young for school ran around. Tyler stepped out of the car and started walking towards a tree. Pete and Patrick rushed after him. 

The boy stopped just short of the tree and looked at it. It was strong with a lot of forked branches. Soon, Tyler was climbing up the tree, and at a fairly rapid pace. He was soon hidden by the leaves, nestled between two branches.

“Well then,” Patrick said with a nervous laugh. Pete started laughing as well, which only increased when a certain brunette peaked his head down, looking at them with confusion. 

Patrick just shook his head and grinned. “You’re fine up there, Tyler. We’ll be sitting on the grass.” The boy in question nodded and disappeared once more.

“Did you know he could climb like that?” Patrick whispered to Pete. The latter shook his head. “I didn’t even know if he could run,” Pete replied, eyes glittering with amusement.

A dog with a red vest that read, “Service Dog in Training” ran over to them, tail wagging. “ Bruno Scout !” A lady called, running after h er . Patrick snorted, covering his mouth as he laughed.

“I’m sorry, we’ve just started training him,” the lady explained. Pete shook his head. “It’s fine. If you don’t mind me asking, is he being trained for someone specific or will he be chosen?” 

The lady sat down beside them, pulling  Bruno Scout into her lap. “She'll be chosen. Why? Are you thinking of getting a service dog?”

Patrick and Pete made brief eye contact. “We are now,” Patrick replied. “One second.”

“Tyler!” Pete called up the tree. A head of messy hair once again peeked out from the branches. “Come on down, kid,” Pete said, waving him down. 

Wearily, Tyler climbed down and sat next to Pete, as far away from the woman as possible. The lady understood instantly.

“Ty, Petey and I were thinking,” Patrick began, ruffling the younger’s hair playfully, “That you might benefit from a service dog.”

Tyler nodded slowly and looked at the dog the lady was holding. “I think so too,” he whispered just loud enough for his foster parents to hear. “I think I want her, too,” he said a few seconds later.

“Sign us up, then. My son and I would love to be her first job!” Patrick said. The woman smiled and handed him a business card. “Call me and I can set up some training sessions for you with Scout. You can change her name, though. Actually, what would you name her? Just so I can teach her it.”

Tyler thought for a moment. “Ruby,” he decided, speaking to the woman himself instead of just to Pete and Patrick. The woman smiled at him. “Ruby it is.”

The two parties went their separate ways, both glad about having the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in about two weeks. :P I had a lot of shit go down, like an autism and social anxiety disorder diagnosis, as well as learning my mom and her 'friend' are actually dating and have been for three years (fucking autism) and Christmas is just insane in general. Anyway, happy holidays, and thanks for reading.


	5. Double Triple Quadruple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' day in more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that chapter four was the last chapter but I really can't control my inner writer and so have another chapter. There's also some swearing in this chapter, it's not heavy, but it is there. Just so ya know.

"Your brother is cool," Andy told Josh as they walked to class. Brendon and Joe had already gone their separate way to the sophomore quad. Joshua looked surprised by that comment.

"No one's ever called him 'cool' before," Josh elaborated when he noticed Andy's confused expression. "Insane, sure. Headcase, yeah. But never 'cool'." Andy shrugged.

"Well, he is."

The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence. The crackling of the overhead speaker drew both boys from their thoughts.

"Attention to all juniors, the first hour is now a free period due to a lack of three substitutes. Thank you."

Andy grinned wildly at Josh before pulling out his phone and rapidly typing something. "You can meet the gang now!" The red-haired boy said excitedly before looking back down at his phone.

"We're meeting them at the library. Too bad Bren and Joe can't come," Andy said, already walking towards a door leading to the outside. 

"What are we going to do during this free period?" Joshua asked, about two minutes into their walk. Andy grinned at him mischievously. 

"You'll see."

* * *

Brendon liked Joe. The boy was simple and reminded him of Tyler in more ways than one. During their first hour, Joe doodled in his notebook the entire time. At first, Brendon didn't want to invade his privacy but after an encouraging smile from Joe, he looked and watched as the boy's soft hand drew lines across his paper. 

Joe quickly scribbled the word ' _galaxy_ ' in the margins and Brendon understood. The swirls and crosses were all part of a bigger picture, which Brendon had been known to ignore on occasion. "It's so cool," the verbal boy whispered. Joe smiled as a light pink tint dusted his cheeks.

"Mr. Urie, I know you're just shadowing, but I'd appreciate it if you paid an ounce of attention to me!" The teacher, Mr. Hendricks, called from the front of the classroom. "Well, sir, I'm not legally required to listen to you, am I? You'd like me to, but it is overall my decision to listen or not. By calling me out you are disturbing my peers, though, which means you are more of a distraction than I am." Brendon said, meeting the teacher's glare with an amused glint in his eyes.

A boy in his row coughed to cover up a laugh, but a few snickers came out from the class. "Mr. Urie, that is no way to speak to a teacher!" Brendon's grin widened. "Mr. Hendricks, that is no way to be teaching a class. Punishment and reward never work." 

Mr. Hendricks' face turned red with anger. Joe stared in amazement at his friend, a small laugh escaping his mouth. "Do you have something to say, Trohman?" The teacher said. Joe immediately quieted down and looked at the floor anxiously.

"Hey, that isn't okay, Hendricks!" Brendon called, standing up. "You can't just make fun of a kid like that. You know he's anxious about talking. All of us have accepted it, why can't you?" Brendon stalked to the front of the classroom.

"What does it matter? The kid's too scared to speak, so what? He'll learn eventually that he has to be verbal if he doesn't like how I treat him." The older man said. Brendon clenched his fists by his side.

"My little brother is selectively mute, and he's the most amazing, kindest, and talented person I know! Just because he has anxiety and depression, or just because he doesn't talk, doesn't mean he can't be bothered by what you say! I may not even be an official student yet, but I sure as hell won't let you berate anyone in this class or in this school for having some trouble with certain things. You're just an asshole who knows nothing of what it's like to have a mental illness and think people can just 'get over it'. So stop being a pussy and help people, you bastard!" Brendon spat.

A few kids in the class started clapping, followed by the rest of the class. Joe smiled at Brendon as he clapped. "You, Mr. Urie, will not step foot in my classroom if I have any opinion on this matter!" Mr. Hendricks said, grabbing his shoulder and steering him out the door.

"Let's see what the principal says about this!"

Brendon did not feel as confident anymore.

* * *

"Okay everyone, this is Josh, he starts school here next Monday but he's shadowing with me today." Andy introduced him, slapping him on the back. Josh felt comfortable with the people gathered in the library, even though he didn't even know their names. They seemed similar to him in every way; a group of troublemakers who were all a little messed up.

"Right then, my name is Gerard and this is my brother Mikey. This over here is Ray, also known as Jet Star, then there's James, oh, and Haley over there. Welcome." Gerard, a boy dressed in all black to match his messy hair introduced the group. A chorus of hellos bombarded Josh and Haley even added a "Hello, Joshie!" in her high-pitched voice.

"You all wanna show him the spot?" Andy asked and the rest gave some sort of positive answer, from a 'Hell yes!' to a simple 'Sure.'

"He's riding with me!" Mikey called, tossing Josh a plain black helmet. The rest of the group giggled as they walked to the student parking lot, where a motorcycle and a red pick-up truck awaited them.

"Motorcycle?" Josh asked, secretly hoping that Mikey was just an over-protective truck driver.

"Motorcycle? What do you mean, motorcycle? This is Johnny Boy, this is!" Mikey yelled, climbing on. He looked at Joshua before waving him on. "Are you just gonna stand there fucking around or what?"

Hesitantly, the new boy climbed on behind Mikey. "Hold on tight. Speed limits don't apply to me or Johnny," the latter said before starting the engine and taking off.

Forget about the 'school zones'. Mikey was easily going sixty with the red truck bouncing behind. He whooped and cheered, leading the way to a forest where a path just wide enough for the truck to fit through cut through it. Mikey took a sharp turn into the forest, slowing down to about thirty. After ten minutes of riding on the dirt path, he pulled over and let the bike fall as they both got off.

"How was the ride?" He asked Joshua.

"That was sick as frick! That was fucking- It was the most- amazing!" Josh said in one breath. Mikey chuckled. "Well, now I won't have to ride alone whenever we come here. Anyways, I'll show you the little place we found. It'll take 'em a while to get back here, anyway."

* * *

"How, Brendon? It hasn't even been a full hour into the school day. How have you managed to get into trouble already?" The principal asked rhetorically. "I was standing up for my friend. Your teacher has been bullying Joe for weeks, I'm sure of it. He asked Joe if he 'had something to say', knowing he wouldn't say anything."

"Sir, I did not know the boy suffered from selective mutism. I never would have made that comment if I had known. Brendon, on the other hand, openly cussed me out at the front of the classroom, as well as implying that I thought that mental illness was not real. I obviously do, I've suffered from depression after my wife died."

"You son of a bitch!" Brendon spat. "You don't know a thing about depression! You don't know the feeling of watching your brother bleeding out on your bedroom floor, or watching him cry as his hallucinations scare him day after day! You don't know anything about feeling worthless or not having enough will to get out of your goddamn bed!" 

Two security guards quickly cuffed Brendon and sat him in a chair where he stayed, fuming. "Your brother sounds like he should be in an asylum," Hendricks said, and so should you!"

"Shut up! Shut up! You arrogant bastard! Fuck off! You can't fucking handle life? Well then move somewhere else! Or die! I don't fucking care! But you never say another fucking word about my brother! If he comes home crying in two years because you made him have an attack, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands! Fuck you! I'll fucking kill you!"

The two guards held Brendon to the ground as he continued to shout profanities and insults aimed towards the teacher in question. After five minutes of screaming and fighting, Pete and Patrick entered, rushing over to their son.

"Get off him," Pete commanded the guards. When they didn't, Pete said it again: "Get off my son."

Brendon started crying as they got off of him, letting Patrick and Pete hug him. "I don't care what my son did because you sure as hell broke at least three laws in this room. Uncuff my son and we are leaving along with Joshua." Patrick said, glaring at the principal as one of the guards uncuffed Brendon. His left wrist was swollen and painful. 

"We're going to the hospital now. Get Joshua here in two minutes or you will be hearing from our lawyer."

The principal, in a shaky voice, called over the loudspeaker, "Joshua Dun, please grab your stuff and head to the principal's office as soon as possible."

A secretary peeked in. "Joshua Dun went off campus for his free period. We're not sure of his location.

"Fuck this," Pete said. Patrick looked at him. "No, fuck this. You can't keep track of one of my kids, you break my son's wrist, you cause emotional trauma to my son, and you're telling me he's in trouble for fucking with a teacher who probably pissed him off? Fuck this, and fuck you. We're leaving. Tell Joshua to call us when he gets back."

With that, the trio left the school and started driving to the hospital just as the first shot rang out at the school.

Bang.

_Bang._

**_Bang._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be cruel and end on a cliffhanger. Also some whump because why the hell not. Thanks for reading, happy holidays, and a happy New Year! Woo, 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! This took about an hour and I know it's short but I wanted to get a feel for how the response was. Plus, it's almost midnight, so I suppose I should get to bed. Let me know what you think about this, and any ideas you have for upcoming chapters would be much appreciated!


End file.
